1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to storage systems, and more particularly to a modular and collapsible storage bin that is capable of being assembled for storing items or disassembled for packing and shipping of the storage bin.
2. Description of Related Art
Storage containers are made in many shapes and sizes to store an incredible number of different items. Some storage containers are used to store food, while others protect dry goods and textiles. Still other containers may store collectibles. No matter what the item, storage containers are typically used to provide organization and protection.
A critical problem encountered by some storage containers is related to what is typically also considered a desirable container trait: volume. It is often desirable to have a storage container of great volume so that a large number of items, or simply large items, can be housed within the container. The drawback, however, is imposed by shipping, packaging, and storage requirements for the storage container. When manufacturers package and ship storage containers, it is much less expensive if the storage container can be housed in a small box. A large portion of the volume inside a package housing a storage container is empty space. When the size of the package is minimized, less packaging material is required, and the volume occupied by the package on a shipping vehicle is less. This dramatically reduces the costs involved in shipping and packaging, especially when a large number of individual packages are being shipped.
It is also desirable to minimize the occupied volume of a container when storing the container itself. Storage containers are not always in use, so it is beneficial if the container can be easily and efficiently stored. Since it is one goal of storage containers to reduce clutter, it becomes counter-productive if the storage container itself cannot be efficiently stored when not in use.
Although collapsible storage containers currently exist, the structural integrity of the containers, especially in the area that connects the various portions of the container, is typically lacking. Often these containers are flimsy to the point of being unable to properly store the number or size of items that were intended to be stored. Typically, the collapsible containers that do provide the necessary support for storing items are very difficult to assemble and disassemble, effectively defeating the purpose of having a collapsible storage container.
A need exists, therefore, for a collapsible storage container that occupies a relatively small amount of space when collapsed, yet provides exceptional strength and rigidity when assembled. A need further exists for a storage container that can be easily collapsed and nested prior to packaging and shipping container. A nested container occupies less volume, thus reducing the costs of packaging and shipping. A storage container is also needed that is easily collapsed by a user for storage during periods of non-use. Finally, a collapsible storage container is needed that is easily and inexpensively manufactured.